


Pumpkin Spice

by ultsjeongbin



Series: The World Still Goes Around [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Break Up, I hope, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Yikes, but like, but not really???, it's explained a lot better in the fic, it's more like mentally cheating, it's not as big an issue as the tags make it seem, rated t for mild language?, which is still bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsjeongbin/pseuds/ultsjeongbin
Summary: "Trapped in his own little bubble, he fails to notice the world continues to go around, with or without him."A story in which moving on is initiated by a pumpkin spice latte.





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,,,, I have returned from a writing hiatus. Uni life is fucking hell so I'm sorry but this was all I could give you guys for now ): I really hope you enjoy it tho and hopefully I'll be back soon ^^!
> 
> P.S. I started this in December, which is why the story takes place in January (I wrote half of this in a day) and why Jeongin still has braces.  
> P.P.S. This was inspired by the Day6 song "Congratulations" and my love for coffee uwu.

    Kim Seungmin wasn’t sure what changed. One moment, he was in a happily committed relationship that made him want to reach for the stars. But in the next, here he was over filling himself with shots of espresso at his everyday job at the local coffee shop. The relationship? Long over, but only if you’re willing to call a month a long period of time. Slowly, but surely, Seungmin began to realize what a mess he truly was since the breakup, but what else could he do that didn’t involve wallowing in self pity all the damn time? And that’s how he finds himself in his current situation, taking orders at his job and trying his best not to ruin anyone’s coffee with his emotions or lack of sugar. Either way, bitterness was something the boy hated, and he knew he had to work harder than expected in order to not spread that bitterness around.

    He’s well aware he has no other choice but to suck it up and attempt to move on. The only problem is, he just can’t find himself strong enough to do so. For once he had thought that he had finally found the one, the one person who would make him happy forever and build a future with him. He thought he had finally found the love of his life. Unfortunately he realized he was an idiot for ever believing such a thing. Did he believe in love? Yes, he honestly did. Now? He’s not so sure. Perhaps the idea of falling in love was simply a wild creation of the imagination that many corporate companies used to rob people of their money. But then again, his relationship had only lasted four months, so what did he know about love if he couldn’t hold a decent relationship for even a year?

    For Kim Seungmin, love manifested itself in a boy named Hwang Hyunjin. Hyunjin was everything to him, and he thought he could find no one better than him. The boy was a dream within a dream; someone unbelievable. He was perfect, and Seungmin believed he could love him forever. Hyunjin was around half a year older than him, as well as a few inches taller; his body proportions exhibiting perfection, and Seungmin wonders how lucky he was to find someone like him. As he looks back on it now, he sees it was pretty obvious he had run out of his luck the moment they broke up. Too occupied with his own thoughts, he looks down to notice he had poured too much ice into the frappuccino machine and curses underneath his breath. He empties it out and tries again, this time releasing the proper amount that made everyone come back for more. The word ‘perfection’ comes back into his mind as he remembers his manager using it when he’s overflowed with compliments. He was thought to be the perfect employee, but he would always disagree; the only person who existed so perfectly was Hyunjin.

    And then a month ago, everything had changed. Well, maybe not exactly a month ago, Seungmin thinks as he slowly pieces things together while he removes a pastry to serve to a customer. The more he looks back on it, he should’ve seen the signs long before that, and his brain recollects a memory from October. The day he was too sick to accompany Hyunjin when the older wanted to go shopping. Seungmin remembers the other inviting another friend, Felix, to go instead, and he remembers that when Hyunjin came back, his face was somewhat flushed, rosy cheeks and a shy pout on his lips. He didn’t think of it much back then, but now he mentally slaps himself for realizing it the very first sign he was given. Just why hadn’t he noticed? Was he too foolishly in love he didn’t even think there a possibility Hyunjin had seen someone else while he went out? The only excuse he can of was being too sick to process anything, but even that was a shitty reason. Maybe he really was a fool.

    He continues to take orders and prepares drink after drink, ranging from peppermint mochas to simple iced coffees. He wonders why people even bother buying cold drinks when the December weather was enough to freeze their fingers off. It’s not like he cared about them anyway, but he thought buying iced beverages in the winter time was pretty stupid. But then again, that made him stupid himself, being a fanatic of iced americanos and all. He watches as every customer walks in, faces pink from the chilly air and exhaling once they thaw out in the warm atmosphere of the coffee shop. Seungmin remembers why he chose to work here in the first place; it was the perfect location to feel ‘at home.’ Here, he would be engulfed in the cheerful, yet calm, space, he would enjoy small talk with certain customers while observing others as they came to pass the time away with friends. But as with any other shop in which one came with others, there always existed instances that involved romantic couples. And almost as if the world decided to laugh in the boy’s face today, the small coffee shop was nearly filled with couple after couple.

    There was a time in which this never bothered him. Why? Because he used to be one of those people, a simple male in love with another. Hyunjin and he went on many dates together, and a majority of them involved stopping by the workplace. After all, it was here where they had first met; when Seungmin had just started his job and the other had scheduled to meet up with Felix that day. Was it love at first sight? Yes, he definitely knows it was… at least, in his case. Now he’s pretty sure Hyunjin didn’t see it that way at all.

    He thinks back to the middle of October and he finds even more signs. Suddenly remembering the small moments he spent hanging out at Hyunjin’s house, he remembers the way the other had suddenly become a bit more secretive. It was as if within seconds he was a completely different person, hiding his phone from others, giggling and blushing when staring at text messages that Seungmin wasn’t allowed to read, and leaving the room they were in when answering certain phone calls. He lets out a sigh as he realizes he should’ve known from that very moment, except he was too blinded by love to even notice. They went from sharing kisses every five seconds to merely holding hands whenever they went outside. Once again, Seungmin wonders why he never thought it was because the other had fallen out of love, but he assumes it involves the way in which some of their friends expressed relief in the lesser amounts of public displays of affection. He still calls himself an idiot for not noticing.

    As if the universe decided to give him an even bigger slap in the face, his first customer after his lunch break is someone he had least expected. Although the morning hours seemed to be extremely busy, he finds that the afternoons get quieter. He appreciates the decrease in service, as it offers him more time to relax, but it also leaves him alone with his thoughts and once again, his mind goes back to the handsome boy with the cute mole underneath his eye. In fact, he’s so distracted he doesn’t get the chance to see the happy couple that walks through the glass doors of the coffee shop. He doesn’t see the way a familiar figure sits down at a booth while another makes his way towards the register. Seungmin remains silents not noticing the male in front of him until the other clears his throat.

    “Oh, I’m sorry, hi—” startled, he looks up, but is immediately caught off guard.

    “Hi, can I have a large caramel latte and a medium cappuccino?” Seo Changbin looks directly into Seungmin’s eyes as he orders the two drinks. The only thing the boy can do is blink, blink with his mouth slightly agape and breath attempting to steady. It had been a while since he had last seen Changbin, and normally he wouldn’t be as surprised as he was right now, but considering the male had ordered _two_ drinks instead of one, he found his heartbeat increasing by the second. It wasn’t even the fact that Changbin had ordered two drinks that bothered him, it was the fact that one of the drinks sounded way too familiar to him.

    Caramel latte. Hyunjin loved caramel lattes. He’s brought back to the day they first met, Hyunjin ordering a caramel latte only to later complement Seungmin by telling him it was the best drink he had ever had. Soon after that, the boy had begun coming in every day to order the exact same thing, and Seungmin found himself falling even more in love. He remembers the one day he decided to be brave, writing his number and name down on the coffee cup he would later give to the other. He’ll definitely never forget the way Hyunjin’s face turned red as he read what was written on his order, and he’ll never forget the way he squealed once he was done with his shift and found a text from an unknown number. He fell in love with the boy who only lived to drink latte after latte, sighing from the delicious taste of the warm drink as well as the sweetness from the caramel. If he’s being honest, Seungmin hates caramel, preferring mocha if he was ever forced to choose between the two, but he loved it whenever Hyunjin wanted it. Now, he despises it more than ever, refusing to make any caramel drink ordered, making his co-workers do it for him.

    Except this time he had no other choice. His co-workers were on their own lunch breaks, and Seungmin was completely alone. If he didn’t make it, he would get in trouble. He nods towards the older male as he writes down the drinks and calculates the price on the register. As he accepts Changbin’s payment, he looks over the other’s shoulder and finally notices him. _Him._ The one who caused this heartache, the one who briefly made him enjoy the sticky sweet taste of caramel. He’s staring at Hwang Hyunjin in the flesh. It’s been a month, but he’s been able to see the way the perfect male has enjoyed his time without him through social media. He’ll never forget the way his heart was crushed the day Hyunjin posted a picture on Instagram indicating that his new lover was Seo Changbin. He remembers crying, he remembers feeling extremely upset, but what else could he have done when they had broken up? The older was free to hang out with whoever he pleased and Seungmin had the liberty to do the same. He still chose not to, however, as he remained with just a tiny bit of hope that they could get back together. But all hope disappeared the minute he refreshed his feed and saw that one post.

    Hyunjin doesn’t look at him, choosing to focus on the cellphone in his hands instead. Changbin walks back over to their booth and sits across from the younger. Seungmin can’t help but stare as the two interlock hands and smile at each other. He can’t help but feel just the smallest bit of jealousy as he sees the loving gazes shared between the two, or the way Hyunjin blushes as he offers his new boyfriend the faintest smile. It’s been a month, and Kim Seungmin still feels his heart break at the sight of the one he loved being happy with someone who wasn’t himself. Regardless of the pain he felt in his heart, he still prepared the drinks and offered them to Changbin. The older male thanks him and brings them to his table, and he sees Hyunjin smile the same smile he had fallen in love with. He wonders if he’ll ever get over it, and the majority of him thinks that no, he never will. He begins to be overcome with feelings of self-hatred, oh how he wished he could’ve been enough. He regrets not being enough and believes that their breakup had been caused by his flaws. In his eyes, Hwang Hyunjin was still the most perfect person he had ever met.

    Surrounded by the many thoughts of his ex-boyfriend, he once again fails to notice another figure enter the shop. This time, the person enters while looking around, it was obvious it was his first time here. The male slowly makes his way towards Seungmin, while Seungmin himself dejectedly stares at the ground not paying any attention to the world and his own surroundings. Trapped in his own little bubble, he fails to notice the world continues to go around, with or without him. The new customer slowly gazes at the menu above the counter as he decides what to order, but at the same time patiently waits to be noticed by the barista sporting a pout.

    “Excuse me? Can I order something?”

    Seungmin finally returns to reality, and is face to face with someone he had never seen before. Staring back at him was a boy whom he believed was younger, but not that much younger, than him. He looked to be a few inches shorter, and perhaps just the tiniest bit thinner, than himself. The boy’s eyes were almond shaped, and they were shining brightly with curiosity. Seungmin registers the stranger’s appearance to that of a fennec fox. He decides that the boy was, in fact, very cute, but hearing Hyunjin’s familiar giggle in the background brings him back to the bitter thoughts that currently exist in his mind. He looks into the customer’s eyes and simply nods.

    “Uh… can I have a small pumpkin spice latte please?”

    Of course, pumpkin spice. The most basic drink of them all.

    Seungmin can’t help but snort as he writes down the order. “Anything else?”

    “Hmm… can I have a slice of chocolate cake too?” The barista notices just the faintest bit of pink blush that appears on the customer’s face, but chooses not to say anything. He nods once again and calculates the total, which the other male happily pays for.

    He sets out to prepare the popular autumn, yes autumn not winter, drink and his mind transports him back to the beginning of November. November was the beginning of the end. Hyunjin and Seungmin hung out less and less with each other, the only believable excuse being they were too busy studying for their exams. If anyone had noticed a difference in the way they now spent the time, they never said anything. Seungmin only wishes it could’ve been clearer back then. Throughout the beginning of the month, he had tried to contact Hyunjin often, hoping to meet up at least once, to act the way they had always acted, to just be together, even if it was for a short amount of time. On many occasions, their meetings never happened; their academic life continued to get in their way, and so the male was continuously given the same excuse, “too busy.” Kim Seungmin was never one to beg, and because of this he merely accepted each excuse.

    While adding some of the final ingredients to the drink he’s preparing, he notices the new customer has not moved from his current position. Randomly sneaking a glance or two, he sees that the fox-like male remains plastered in front of the register, eyes darting off to some other place. Seungmin moves quietly and attempts to make the drink at a faster pace. At first he’s able to drown out the background noise inside the shop, but once he hears Hyunjin’s familiar giggles mixed with Changbin’s, he can’t help but fall back into the dejected state he was in before. Feeling rather unmotivated, he slows down in preparing the customer’s order, and turns his head around to view the laughing couple. He watches as Hyunjin throws his head back, pupils disappearing as his eyes fold into crescents and his beautiful plump lips open to showcase his show stopping smile. It’s not until he hears a small tap by the counter that he realizes he had completely stopped in his tracks and was immersed in staring at his ex-boyfriend with his new partner. Shifting his gaze to the tapping sound, he finds the familiar customer staring at him with curious eyes and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. Another careful, but rapid, examination later, and Seungmin notices small white brackets on each tooth and that the boy is staring at him with concern.

    “Are you okay?”

    “You don’t have to stand here, you know…” He replies eventually.

    The boy shrugs, but proceeds to remain in his place. Silence takes over a few seconds before he speaks once more. “Are you going to answer my question?”

    Seungmin only offers a scowl and returns to his work, but not before glancing a second time at Hyunjin.

    Transported once more to the chilly first weeks of November, he remembers the day in which he received the text message that officially brought a close to whatever they had. A simple _‘Let’s meet up’_ lit up his phone screen, and he had replied with the location of the coffee shop. Assuming it was going to be a date, he had gone out of his way to style himself accordingly, and he had set off to the destination with a wide grin and an expectant mood. It wasn’t until he found himself sitting across from Hyunjin and took one look at the other’s somewhat grim expression that he realized this date would eventually take a turn for the worst. Hyunjin offered no physical touch, only choosing to keep eye contact between Seungmin and himself. The more he thinks about it now, he saw no malice in his eyes and if anything, actually saw an apologetic gaze. It was as if Hyunjin had not actually wanted it to happen, yet at the same time it was as if he had no other choice but to speak out the very words he would say that day. And so, in contrast to the many dates they had been on together, this meetup only lasts a simple twenty-two minutes. Seungmin remembers every single sentence, as each words carved a new hole into the younger male’s heart. Hyunjin had spoken softly, yet sternly; regretfully, yet certain. In the small conversation in which the barista had actually not said anything, Hyunjin had broken everything between them. The boy started off by saying the time they spent without each other had given him the opportunity to reflect on their relationship. And during that period of reflection, he had realized that they were better off seeing different people. With the same regretful look, he explained that he had found someone else, someone who Seungmin would later identify as Seo Changbin through a joyful, yet heartbreaking, Instagram post. He said he could no longer make the younger happy, and that in order to avoid their relationship from crumbling apart in much crueler ways, it would be best if they had broken up right then and there. Mumbling out a soft _“I’m sorry,”_ Hwang Hyunjin got up from his seat and exited the coffee shop without sparing him another look. And thus, Kim Seungmin had gotten his heart broken.

    He feels the faint chill from the atmosphere in which the pastries coexist in. While completely lost in the thought of his ex-boyfriend, he had chosen the wrong dessert for the boy at the counter. Feeling as though placing it back in its place was not the best idea, he proceeds to remove it, as well as a piece from their best selling chocolate cake and brings it towards the other male. The young boy simply furrows his brows, but before he can even ask, Seungmin answers for him.

    “No charge. Share it with a friend, or something.”

    He presses his lips together, and Seungmin notices a rather deep dimple appear in the boy’s cheek. “Do you mind if I share it with you?” he replies, leaving the barista in a small state of shock.

    He knows he should say something, either accept or decline the offer to have the pastry, but it’s the familiar sound of Hyunjin’s musical laughter that forces him to turn away and finish making the rest of the customer’s order. In the end, that’s all he ever was, both Hyunjin and the counter boy; they were just customers, and Seungmin’s only job was to take their orders, make them, and charge them for it. Nothing more, nothing less. And so, he returns back to his duties.

    Soon enough, he finally delivers the drink to the customer, and the boy shyly says thanks and walks to a nearby table. It is in this instant, that Seungmin realizes the young male had come all by himself… with no friend to share the second pastry with. He begins to watch him with fascination, as the customer brings the coffee cup to his mouth, delicately sips the latte, and then slowly spreads his tongue across his lips. He watches as the boy forms a small smile and then proceeds to take a bite of the chocolate cake. Giving off what Seungmin believes to be a somewhat cute reaction, he continues to eat and drink. The barista finds himself with his head resting in his hands, elbow propped up on the counter, as he watches the boy. He wonders what the other must be thinking about, no cellphone or earbuds in sight, the customer was simply sitting there, taking in the view of the shop and enjoying his order. For a second, Seungmin begins expecting someone else to show up, someone who could keep him company, a friend or classmate that he was probably waiting for. And yet, almost ten minutes pass, and not a single soul finds their way towards him. Thanking the universe for giving him a slow day at work, Seungmin only proceeds to watch the younger boy.

    He hears the faint clearing of a throat and when he turns in the direction of the noise, his eyes make contact with the ones of Hwang Hyunjin. He knows it’s best for him to turn away, to not continue staring or to even say anything, but he just can’t help it. The very same gaze he’s stared at for months, the gaze he had missed with every fiber of his being, it was Hyunjin’s gaze that had captivated him from the beginning, and it was what Seungmin had fallen in love with. He had seen that gaze undergo many transformations, from happiness to sadness, from confusion to wonder, from loving to regret, he had seen it all. This time, Hyunjin stares at him with curiosity, head tilted much like a curious puppy exploring the world. There’s something else in the beautiful male’s expression, but it’s hard for the barista to pinpoint exactly what it is, and so he chooses not to think about it. There had only been a few instances during their relationship in which Seungmin could not read Hyunjin’s various faces, and this day served as a reminder that it had always been like this. Before he could even dwell on it further, he watches as Changbin places a hand on top of Hyunjin’s causing the older to finally look away from him, blushing as he smiles at his new boyfriend.

    And so Seungmin also looks away, returning his view towards the young boy who had caught his attention only to realize he was being stared at as well. Engaging eye contact with the customer, he watches as he quickly whips his head back down to face the table. He can see a faint blush forming across the boy’s cheeks, yet decides to pay it no attention. Continuing his work, he takes his opportunity to begin wiping the counters, cleansing his workspace while keeping his mind occupied. From then on, he has no more encounters with the boy sitting by himself as more customers begin to pile in and give him much more work to deal with. Seungmin tries not to think too much about it, but he can’t help but feel a bit upset by the thought. He does release a sigh of relief, however, as he realizes the sudden influx of customers provides him with a distraction that keeps him away from any interaction with Hyunjin. Entering a much more calming atmosphere, he finds himself smiling and becoming friendlier with each order, and yet he fails to notice the way in which the boy with the braces stares at him with a shy smile.

   However Hwang Hyunjin does notice, and while he surely knows he has no right to be a spy, he ends up casually sneaking glances from the boy to Seungmin at the counter. At a certain point, Changbin asks him about his sudden shift in attention, but Hyunjin tries his best to explain that it’s nothing important. Whether his boyfriend believes him or not, he’ll never know. It’s not like he truly wants to find out, since he’s more interested in finding out about the identity of the small male taking a bite out of a pastry. When Changbin gets up to go to the restroom, Hyunjin seizes the opportunity, and plants his eyes on the unknown customer. Currently, the boy was halfway through the pastry, cheeks adorably moving as he chewed, and eyes examining the world around him. Hyunjin hears him quietly giggle at random moments, sees him take small bites, sees him take a sip of his drink, and sees him occasionally glance at Seungmin.

    It’s true; Hyunjin acknowledges that perhaps he and Seungmin had a rocky ending to their relationship, and that it was their breakup that made it nearly impossible for them to even remain as friends. But if you were to ask him if he had any negative feelings towards his ex-boyfriend, he would simply shake his head and respond with a flat, “No.” He wasn’t that type of guy, and while he was the one to split them apart, he truly did such a thing with no ill intention. Instead, he had aimed for Seungmin to find someone who could return the feelings they once happily shared, but for the older male were no longer existent. He does still feel like a jerk for hurting Seungmin and breaking his heart out of the blue, but he knew that if the two continued together, it would only keep on hurting the both of them even more.

    That was when Seo Changbin had entered the picture. Hyunjin remembers meeting the older, yet shorter, male at a mall outlet when hanging out with Felix. It was the way Changbin had immediately initiated a conversation, attempting to be friendly and funny, that somehow seemed to captivate him in a way he didn’t understand. And it was only until Hyunjin found himself visiting the mall more and more often that he realized what he felt for the older. It was also at this point in which Hyunjin realized that Changbin had no idea of his relationship status, as such information was never asked for nor did he feel the need to mention. This ultimately left the male with two options: reveal that he was, in fact, not single, or break up with Seungmin. Thinking back, Hyunjin feels even more guilty, as he knows his decision was neither Changbin or Seungmin’s fault, but his own. He allowed himself to be entranced by the personality and charms, as well as the visuals of Seo Changbin. And this in turn caused him to hurt someone who he truly cared about.

    But make no mistake, Hwang Hyunjin still cares about Kim Seungmin. And not a day goes by in which he regrets hurting him the way he did. And while the romantic feelings he once had were now gone, he can’t but feel a small tug at his heartstrings as he watches this unknown boy who he has never seen before lay eyes on the male who was once his boyfriend. He wonders if the two know each other, as he can’t hear the words they exchanged from the distance he finds himself at. He wonders if they’re strangers, friends or something much more than that.

    Eventually, said stranger gets up and throws out his trash, then proceeds to make his way towards the counter once more. Hyunjin watches attentively. Seungmin is preoccupied wiping the mess he had accidentally made after getting distracted and dripping caramel where he shouldn’t have. The boy clears his throat and waits patiently for the barista to turn around. Once Seungmin does, the first thing he notices is the uneaten, untouched pastry, a small Gyeongju bread, perfectly wrapped on the counter. When he looks up, the boy across from simply offers a smile exposing his teeth. Before Seungmin can even say something, the boy beats him to it.

    “I have to go now, but here… I still want to share this with you.” The customer slowly pushes the pastry across the counter. “I’m Yang Jeongin, by the way.”

    The barista finds himself unable to think of what to say. But now knowing the other’s name, he decides to mutter his own. “Kim Seungmin.”

    Jeongin nods his head while raising a dainty finger to his lips. “I kinda already knew from your name tag, but thanks for introducing yourself anyway.” He lets out a heartfelt laugh when he notices Seungmin turn pink from embarrassment. “Oh my god, don’t be embarrassed, please! I didn’t mean to make you shy!” He says through giggles.

    Seungmin takes the opportunity to mumble out a small “thanks,” and covers his face with his hands. After giving himself a few seconds to calm down, he reaches over for the Gyeongju bread and takes it. “You sure you don’t want to give it to another friend?” he asks with a curious expression. Jeongin only responds with the shake of his head.

    “Seriously, I want to share this with you. Hopefully I’ll be back soon; I really like it here,” the boy says as he turns his head to look around the coffee shop one last time. “It was nice to meet you Seungmin, I’ll see you some other time, I guess.”

    Before the barista can even say a goodbye, Jeongin turns on his heels and walks out of the shop. And while at first, the stranger’s mere presence wouldn’t have made a difference, Seungmin now finds himself with a small bit of hope in his heart that the boy would eventually come back another day. He takes a glance from the exit door to the small bread in his hand, he lets out a content sigh while allowing a grin to spread across his face. Maybe he could get used to seeing this boy over and over again. Surely there would be no harm in that, right?

    Before he can think about it even further, he catches sight of Hyunjin and Changbin. The two stand up from their seats and get ready to leave. At first, Seungmin feels as if he should say something, but once he makes eye contact with Hyunjin, he realizes that maybe it’s best if nothing is said at all. The taller male stares at him and for once the barista is able to read him like an open book. His eyes convey curiosity, regret, hope, but most importantly, Seungmin is able to see that Hyunjin is apologizing with no words. He confirms his thoughts when Hyunjin smiles and then turns his head to face Changbin, and the two leave the coffee shop. Changbin turns around to offer Seungmin a small wave, and to his own surprise, he finds himself waving back.

    Sure enough, two days later Jeongin enters the shop again. This time, Jeongin arrives a little later than before, choosing the late afternoon as the perfect time to once again order a pumpkin spice latte and a slice of chocolate cake. Seungmin lets out a huff once he hears the name of the popular drink, ultimately leading the boy to question him about it.

    “What’s wrong with pumpkin spice?” he asks.

    “It’s basic,” Seungmin smugly replies.

    Jeongin’s lips form a small pout, and the barista finds the expression a lot cuter than before. He chuckles shyly before entering the order and charging him. While handing back Jeongin’s change, the boy decides to make an attempt at humor.

    “Hey Seungmin? Remember, I asked for chocolate cake, not Gyeongju bread,” he jokes with a wink.

    Seungmin laughs and nods his head.

    Days pass and Seungmin finds himself enjoying the presence of the other male a lot more than he knows he should. Throughout the time they spend together, he discovers more and more about the boy; Jeongin was only a year younger than him and a second year in high school as opposed to himself who was getting ready to graduate in less than a month. He finds out Jeongin’s expected to get his braces removed soon, and that he’s had them for quite a long time. He also finds out the boy has a special love for younger children and trot music; and for an unknown reason, he feels the small fact make his heart race.

    One day, Jeongin shows up a little too close to closing time, and so Seungmin uses this as an opportunity to dig himself deeper into a hole.

    “Sing for me,” the barista randomly blurts out as he begins to prepare for closing.

    The younger male stares at him with wide eyes. “What?! You want me to sing?! Are you crazy?!” Seungmin can see the faint blush forming across the boy’s cheeks, and it causes him to smile endearingly.

    “Maybe I am,” he replies. “Look, you don’t have to if you don’t want to… I just thought maybe I could hear you sing, even if for a small moment.”

    He fails to notice the way Jeongin looks him while blushing as red as a tomato. Instead he leans against the counter with his gaze fixed onto the floor. He’s not sure what to think, but suddenly, he hears a small voice begin to to sing a song. Of course, he admits to not knowing much about trot, but he definitely knows how to distinguish the genre from others. When he looks up he meets the eyes of a grinning Yang Jeongin; the boy wholeheartedly singing a trot song he’s unfortunately never heard before. He can see a sparkle in the younger boy’s eyes and he can tell singing was something he very much enjoyed. And that’s when Seungmin realizes that perhaps he had taken too much interest in Jeongin.

   Once he’s finished, Seungmin showers him with applause and praise and the younger boy shyly grins towards the ground. Jeongin helps him finish cleaning and closing up the shop, singing out loud to random songs played on the radio of Seungmin’s phone. The barista laughs and feels overcome with joy as the songs they sing range from hip hop to trot to the current trends of the K-Pop scene. He discovers that much like Jeongin’s charming personality, the boy also had a charming voice capable of pulling him in.

    When they’re done, Seungmin finally closes the shop, and they set out to walk through the chilly streets of Seoul, flashing lights and busy people being another form of company. They walk closely together, but the older still finds himself shivering due to the cold winter air. He unknowingly raises his palms to his lips and huffs out small breaths to spread heat.

    “Seungmin hyung, is it too cold for you?” Jeongin asks, concern present in his voice. Seungmin only nods before rubbing his hands together, and that’s when the younger male decides to take things a step further. “I think I know what can help!”

    Without further questioning, the boy interlocks their fingers together. The elder does nothing but stares at their intertwined hands, mouth slightly agape. It’s this action that sends a mixed message to Jeongin who immediately lets go.

    “Ah… I’m sorry. I just thought it would-”

    He’s cut off by Seungmin bringing their hands together again. And when they finally look at each other, they see the redness of their cheeks; the effect of both the freezing air and their current situation.

    “No,” Seungmin says unexpectedly. “This is fine. This is… this is perfect.” The sentence is enough to make Jeongin grin a toothy smile, and he lets out a shaky laugh. “This is much better than letting my hands freeze until they fall off.” The two laugh and then continue walking down the streets, knowing now that more moments would continue to develop between them.

    There was a time in which Kim Seungmin had fallen in love with a boy named Hwang Hyunjin. Despite their relationship not being as long lasting as he wanted it to be, he doesn’t regret a single second of it. And while their breakup was followed by a period of heartbreak and sadness, Seungmin had finally come to terms that he had to move on. Much like the way Hyunjin had found a new happiness at the side of Seo Changbin, it was now his turn to do find happiness of his own. And he was very much thrilled to know he could do so at the side of Yang Jeongin. After all, the world still goes around, with or without you. And in Seungmin’s case, all it took was a stranger ordering a pumpkin spice latte for him to realize such a thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^~! Leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed it! It really serves as motivation for many writers, including myself hehe. I have a couple more oneshots planned (one for a different fandom and four more for skz!) so hopefully you'll stick around for those hehe.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter on @ultsjeongbin ^^! I'm taking a somewhat twt AU rest on there, but I do have three AUs that are completed and hopefully you'll enjoy ;-)


End file.
